1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condensed water discharge apparatus, and more particularly to a condensed water discharge apparatus capable of smoothly excreting residual condensed water in a muffler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a catalytic converter and an electronic control fuel injection device are installed to an exhaust pipe as exhaust gas reduction measures.
CO and HC are oxidized, and NOx is reduced so as to reduce harmful substances that pass through a catalytic converter.
A catalytic converter including a support mounted therein includes platinum, rhodium, and the like disposed at a surface of the support so as to pass exhaust gas. thereby, CO and HC are oxidized and NOx is reduced so as to reduce harmful substances.
In this way, when the CO and HC are oxidized, carbon dioxide and condensed water are generated, and thereby the exhaust system is corroded and the durability thereof is deteriorated. Therefore, as an exhaust gas reduction measure, an exhaust system is mounted at a muffler having low temperature and pressure of exhaust. The conventional device for exhausting condensed water includes an exhaust hole formed at a lower portion of a rear plate of a muffler case as the first method, or a hole is formed inside the case and a suction pipe encompassing the hole is provided or a guide plate is mounted so that it faces the bottom thereof as the second method.
However, although the first method has an advantage of ease in exhausting condensed water, the conventional device for exhausting condensed water has drawbacks that a condensed water exhaust hole is communicated to the atmosphere, and when the exhaust gas is expanded at the muffler, an expanding sound or flow noise causing deterioration of performance or noise pollution is generated toward the atmosphere.
And the second method has a feature that condensed water is sucked and discharged by pressure of exhaust gas to the atmosphere in case of driving, and thereby if the suction pipe or the hole having a small diameter is blocked by exhaust gas or a malfunction of a vehicle, the condensed water cannot be discharged.
The conventional structure for discharging condensed water has the best performance when sufficient pressure of the exhaust gas is supplied thereto.
However, in the case of an idle state or stop state after driving, condensed water remains in the muffler case.
When it is considered that a stop state is more frequent than a driving state, it has been found that the corrosion still occurs.
In the case of just forming a hole at the bottom of the case to solve the problem, the condensed water is discharged easily, but at the same time, the exhaust gas is exhausted through the hole when driving, and the emission is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.